


逃兵

by aumiles



Series: 在精神疾病面前，爱多无力啊 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumiles/pseuds/aumiles
Summary: 我明明是个逃兵 你却当我是为你一人复刻的奇迹





	逃兵

**Author's Note:**

> 当爱击中了你 你的内心就强大过一切试图毁坏的力量

第五句：你想要停止了吗？

 

你想要停止了吗？ 轻轻地问出这句话 就此打破这段时间以来双方悉心维系着的现状

你顿了一下 但一点不觉惊吓 毕竟最近对外界冲击的感知都已经很麻木了 

惊吓 恐惧 或 喜悦对你来说都像是很遥远的奢侈体验

哦 错了 划去恐惧 你不是时刻担心自己会真的屈服于想死的欲望来作结现在的这一切吗

强迫脑子齿轮转动 你想起问话人事情越大越能埋心里 所以质问和摊牌只是时间关系

嗯，大概是吧。 你依旧好心地握住他伸过来的手，条件反射一样。

抱歉我不够耐心也不够忠心

你打算这样对他讲 不知道在安慰和说服谁

我的道德感也仅仅来自于适时的模仿与奖励 诱惑面前自制力为负

会累了吗？

不再需要了吗？

没有那种必须得到的心情 那种 没有你，生活就怎样都无法行进的认定了 是吗？

是 我想我已经学乖 不再对选择带来的必然下场任性

疲倦 惯性 庸碌 匮乏 我不知道怎么把自己陷入了这不知源头和深浅的泥淖

一直以来你都没有放开过我 我有感觉 所以我不想牵你进来 进来这个没有颜色的黑洞

没有开心 也没有不开心 就和今天与我眼神交接过的大部分人一样

当初给自己服下的信念药丸 现在快要变成勉强促进呼吸的度日纸袋

是我做了什么吗？是我显露了什么让你不爽的地方吗? 是你觉得我变心了吗？

这个人不再是你的完美型了吗？甚至不是你的理想型了吗？

不，不是你的改变 不是关于你

抱歉 你因自己句子里接连的否定笑了起来 带点苦

可是我现在已经不太能感受到你的改变与否了

我只知道自己好像失去了颜色和灵魂

我存活着 我是自由的 我正在去哪里 然后呢？

不 这正是我的过失和责任 他试探着离你近了一些 但还是隔着两三虚位的冰凉

你不需要我照顾 无论衣食住行 还是喜怒哀乐 你自有主张和态度

干涉得稍微越界了点 你还会狠狠咬上来 用流血和刺痛来提醒我 你不听命于任何人

你接受我的时候 我已经记牢你的使用说明和安全警告 

我知道低潮和深陷就如同对这世界乐观与理想主义一样是你的一部分

你在闹什么别扭啊 为什么你不这么说 不挑战我的防卫？

烦躁地打断他继续要说的话 你拔出尖利的剑 一定要伤个人才能平息 随便是谁 谁都可以

一般人对平等恋人的包容度也就到这里了吧 你呢 为什么不及时止损 恋爱脑到不懂计算盈亏 见好就收吗

你想要什么？我现在能给你什么？你觉得你还能坚持或者说忍受多久？

你向往到什么地方？小心点 我并无法忍受安心游览 那饲喂着的恶魔的声音动听得不得了

别再说你爱我 因为爱也不是我正在寻找的任何解答

半晌无话 再抬头 那人的脸都快哭得皱起来了 不服气又委屈至极的样子

累了的话 多休息一话就好 遇到此刻独自过不去的坎就大方去外界寻找力量 这一次就好

寂寞了的话就去学人家做一些大众都热衷喜爱的事 学习收藏和分享

伤心了的话就在心里哄好自己 下次见面时来我怀里熨烫十秒

都会好的 只要还在努力 只要还有努力的方向

只是不要说 我们不适合 不要说 就此打住

不要抛弃我 我只有你 我需要你 你别担心 我会连同你需要那份更多地努力

现在的我一点都不想停止 人群中能看见的就只有你

我知道你正在累 正在被轮番轰炸 体验丧失和过载 正在辛苦忍耐和厌弃生命

但请你别怀疑 你对于我 是大多数人不会期待的那种奇迹

真讨厌你这种场面帅气的地方

绿子和渡边 你还记得吗？ 多么刻骨铭心 你总是争辩说 这样的才好 

是 这样的才好 

我过去让你追得太辛苦了吗？ 爱冲昏了头 永久损伤了你的自我吗？ 我的宝贝

**Author's Note:**

> 我错了 爱确实是最伟大和全能的力量 而这一点我是在那几个男孩子和女孩子身上学到的  
> 这种 让我来尽力代替你辛苦 做两人份的努力 拉着你一起跑 背着你 抱着你 给你依靠 当你没有力气 没有肩膀和脊梁 没有生的欢欣和活的信念时 真的感动了我自己 每次都很好哭（虽然没在好好写出来


End file.
